


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Moosey



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Brick & Mortar, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kittie cameo, M/M, Snow!, Ty being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosey/pseuds/Moosey
Summary: A little domestic ficlet feat. Ty and Zane, in the bookshop, in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I haven't written C&R fanfic in ages so the characterisation might feel a teensy bit weird, but forgive me that! 
> 
> I miss these dudes so much!

It was already dark and treacherous outside by the time he’d made it back to the shop, picking his way up the sidewalk with careful and measured steps because the lights were still on and he could see his husband sitting inside, bathed in the warm golden light from the stupidly expensive lightbulbs Zane had insisted on buying for the store - yes they were _kinda_ cool, Ty had silently allowed, liking how the wiggly shaped filament inside looked kind of vintage, but they were also hipster enough that he’d never actually admit out loud that he sort of liked them. Anyway, he knew that if he so much as slipped on the inches of ice and compressed snow beneath his feet that would be the exact moment Zane would look up to see him flailing past the big glass storefront.

So, careful steps. Or he’d never live it down.

The snow had started falling again, just a light dusting to top up anything that may have managed to thaw away throughout the day, and it was starting to accumulate in the loose folds of his scarf, and hit his skin with little icy touches. He didn’t hate the cold per se, but it wasn’t his favourite. He did better in heat, unsurprisingly. Time spent in the desert as hardened him up, and the hot wet kiss of New Orleans had made it so it seemed like his blood would never thicken up again. Which, of course, is why he whined about the cold every morning and wrapped himself up in a burrito blanket, refusing to lift his pillow off his head and bare his face to the cold until Zane had turned on the extra heater in the room so it was warmer than sub-zero in their bedroom. Of course he much preferred when Zane caved and stayed in bed a little longer, keeping them both extra warm.

He let himself in the shop with a little jingle of the bell above the front door. A little early warning system that was entirely in keeping with the whole feel of the place that Zane had been going for. Jiminy peered up at him as he stomped his feet on the welcome mat getting the snow off the treads of his boots, greeting him with a mewl. He scritched the top of her head with his fingertips, and unwound the scarf from his neck. Cricket looked down at him from his perch on one of the shelving units.

“We got dogs stuck to fire hydrants all over town,” Ty drawled, accent coming out thick. He tugged his woollen hat off his head and scrubbed a hand through his hair. His fingers ached from the cold.

“How is it I’m the Texan but you’re the one who bitches about the cold?” Zane asked mildly, glancing up from whatever he was scribbling down. He had his glasses on, and a thick dark green sweater that was exactly as soft as it looked.

“I ain’t bitching Lonestar. It’s freezing out there! Literally!” Ty blew into his cupped palms, digits burning a little as they warmed up in the heat of the store. They were still frozen though.

“Poor baby,” Zane cooed, finally putting his pen down. Ty knew Zane was being placating, so he narrowed his eyes and sauntered over to the counter, planting his hands on the polished surface.

“Poor baby?” Ty asked, arching an eyebrow and bracing his weight forward resting on his elbows. He watched the smile tugging at Zane’s lips.

“Yeah,” Zane murmured, leaning in. “Poor baby,” he repeated mockingly, lips just barely skimming Ty’s as he spoke. Ty slowly stood upright, trusting that Zane would follow him. Which he did, by straightening up and leaning forward over the counter into Ty’s space.Ty smirked, licked his lips, let Zane reel him closer until they were both equally braced over the counter and breathing each other’s air. Ty pressed his mouth to Zane’s, planting a slow, coaxing kiss on him.

Zane responded without hesitation as always, hands coming up to thread into Ty’s hair. For a moment Ty felt himself melting into the kiss, moving his hands to grip at the hem of Zane’s sweater. Ty bit lightly at Zane’s lower lip, revelled in the little moan it elicited - Zane was _so easy_ \- and then proceeded to shove his still freezing cold hands up under Zane’s layers of clothing, getting them all over that expanse of warm skin.

He had an armful of wiggling Zane within seconds, yelping and calling Ty every name under the sun as he fought to get away from the cold. Ty cackled, sliding his hands around Zane’s ribs and stomach and finally removing them with a mocking little pout. “Aww poor baby,” he said, “too cold for ya?”

Zane glared at him and manfully righted his clothes, lifting his chin up haughtily. “You’re gonna pay for that,” he said, voice dipping low.

Ty grinned, ignoring the shiver that raced up his spine at Zane’s tone of voice, knowing he was in for a fun evening. “Promises, promises,” Ty said in a sing-song drawl, backing away from the counter. He bit his lip and watched Zane slowly walk around it, _prowling_ , closing the distance between them. He loved this look on his husband. It was definitely one of his favourites.

…Zane kept him thoroughly warmed through for the rest of the night and well into the next morning. Ty was counting that as a win.


End file.
